With All of My Life
by vamp1994
Summary: This is my story of what happens after Poison Study by Maria V. Snyder. Will Valek and Yelena get there happy ever after? Or will more attempts at Yelenas life prevent that? Why are there so many attacks on Yelenas life and Who is behind it all?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Poison Study or any of its characters it all belongs to Maria

Valeks Pov

I was outside when I saw Ari.  
"Ari what is it?"I asked immediately knowing he had sent for news of Yelena a few days ago.  
"Valek..."He said slowly,"Yelena...shes been....Valek she was raped."I saw the grief in his eyes as he told me this. Through all my shock I was still able to ask,"Did she kill him this time"  
"Valek what do you mean this time?"Ari asked hesitantly.  
"Ari I will tell you on the way to Sitia. Pack some supplies and meet me back here."I commanded, "and get Janco." I ran into the castle and to the commander.  
"Sir I will be leaving your service and it will most likely be forever."I stated to him.  
"May I ask why?"He asked me. I should have known he would want to know why.  
"Yelena......was.....raped,"I barely got out,"I can't let her go through this alone"  
"Valek should you return you will still have your place here. I am working to make things that Yelena may return," He told me. I hated having to leave but Yelena needed me more. I nodded then took off in a run to my office. I quickly gathered several weapons and other supplies. I returned to where I said I would meet Ari and Janco. They had a wagon ready with supplies. I climbed in and they climbed up front knowing I needed my time to think. It had been a couple hours and I knew Ari was still waiting for an answer. I decided I would give him his answer when we stopped. We rode until dark then we pulled off.  
We set things up to rest.  
"Alright, Ari I will answer you now,"I said and sighed."You guys remember why Yelena got the job of the food taster"  
"She was next in line for the noose,"They said together.  
"Do you know why she slit his throat?"I asked them.  
"I didn't think anyone new the reason she did it."Ari stated confused.

"She told me the night we were arrested on false charges. She slit Reyads throat because as punishment for failing one of his tests he raped her," I stated knowing every word I had said was filled with much emotion, grief, sadness pain. They both gasped and I looked at there horror struck faces. I knew what they were thinking. They thought the same thing I had. Why would anyone want to hurt her? The rest of the trip was quiet for the most part. I wished there had been more talking. I needed the distraction. We finally arrived in Sitia. A few more hours and we had reached the place that Yelena was at. I ran into the house and a woman I did not know directed me to a room. I slowly walked in to the room. My Yelena lay on a bed sleeping. I sate beside her and carefully brushed the hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open.

"V-Valek,"She said softly her voice breaking.  
"Yelena,"I said pronouncing every syllable of her name very carefully. Then the tears started to fall. I pulled her into my lap and held her close as she cried. She was finally calm, content laying in my arms with her head against my chest. I hummed a soft melody my mother hummed to me when I was a child and she drifted off to sleep. Then I noticed the bruises all over her body and it pained me.  
"Valek you should rest you haven't slept in days,"Ari suggested but didn't push it too much. I simply shook my head. I wouldn't leave her for a very long time. I eventually drifted off to sleep. I woke to Yelena screaming and thrashing from a nightmare. I instantly tried to calm her. I had a feeling something was wrong. She was suddenly calm and we were alone.  
"I-I have a confession,"She stuttered.  
"Yelena you don't have to right now,"I said softly.  
"I have to. I need to know if you will hate me for it,"She said in a whisper not looking at me.  
"I could never hate you,"I softly assured her.  
"Do you remember the night we escaped from Brazels dungeon? What we did that night?"She asked slowly, I noticed how she still flinched at Brazels name. I looked her in the eyes.  
"How could I forget?"I said softly and kissed her cheek.  
"I-I was pregnant. I found out shortly after arriving here. But...after....after it happened, I-I lost the baby."She said in a whisper. The tears streamed down her face.  
Today was the first time I had ever seen her cry. I held her to me and gently rubbed her back. She eventually calmed and looked up at me.  
"Valek go to sleep," she said softly.  
"No, I'm staying here with you,"I said knowing full well she was right.  
"Then sleep here,"She said softly. She laid down beside me and I held her close. She played with my hair and I was unable to resist closing my eyes. I felt her snuggle close to me.  
"Please sleep,"she whispered,"It will make me happy"  
"Okay," I said softly before letting sleep overtake me unable to fight any longer.  
When I woke I didn't see Yelena. I jumped up and walked out of the room I saw Ari and Janco.  
"Where is she?"I asked worried.  
"She went for a walk,"Janco replied. "Which way?"I asked. Ari pointed out which way she went. I took off in a run sensing something was wrong. I ran into the woods. I was barely in the woods when I saw her lying there on the ground. A bottle was lying near her its contents drained. I picked the bottle up and smelled. I screamed in fury. The bottle had held my love. She wasn't going to die. She had survived this twice she could do it again. I picked her and ran back to the house. "What-"Janco had started but I cut him off.  
"My love,"I spat out. I lay her on the bed and sat beside her. All I could do was hope that she would survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Yelenas POV

I opened my eyes and saw Valek staring out the window. Tears glistened on his face in the moonlight. It hurt me to know that it was my fault. I got up and walked over to him and wiped his face off.

"Please don't cry,"I whispered quietly though it still sounded loud in the room. He picked me up and gently cradled me to him like I was a baby. He placed light kisses on the top of my head. I buried my face in his chest. There was a knock on the door breaking the moment.

"Come in,"Valek called quietly. Ari and a man dressed in the commanders colors walked in. The man walked over to me and Valek. He assessed the way Valek held me.

"Yelena it has been declared that you may come and go to and from Ixia as you please." He stated and left. I was shocked.

"Valek do you want to return to Ixia?"I asked him quietly.

"After I take care of a few things. Tell me who hurt you." He replied. Not being able to lie to him I told him everything. When I was done he stood up and walked out the front door. Tears fell from my eyes. Ari came in the room and hugged me close.

"He will be back. He just going to take care of the problem. Not to be mean but why didn't you use your training to protect yourself?"He asked. I had used my training.

"I did. Thats how I got most of these bruises. My opponent was stronger." I said a bit ashamed. Hours passed and the silence was killing me. The door swung open. It was Valek and he was bleeding. Bleeding horribly. Suddenly I felt someone lifting me up and carrying me.

"Put me down,"I screamed.

"No," It was Janco. I started fighting him and he tightened his grip. Tears started sliding down my face. I kept fighting him. I stopped when I started feeling like I was going to get sick. I felt really weak.

" Janco....let me go," I said weakly. He must have understood because he let go. I hit the floor and passed out. I hadn't realized he was the only thing holding me up. I woke to arguing. I laid there unmoving.

"We will go when she wakes up but not until then,"Valek said.

"Whats the will be leaving anyway," Ari argued. I sat up signaling I was awake.

"Now we can go,"Janco said a little aggravated. Ari and Valek smacked him in the head. I laughed sleepily. Valek winked at me and I smiled. He sat beside me and kissed me. I kissed him back. I heard Ari and Janco making gagging noises. Without breaking the kiss I reached behind me and grabbed a pillow and threw it at them both. Valek pulled back laughing.

"Are you ready to go back to Ixia?"Valek asked me. I nodded.

"Everyone ready?"Ari asked. We all nodded. Valek picked me up.

"I can walk you know," I said cuddling against him anyway. He shook his head.

"No. You are taking it easy. You fainted because you were under to much stress."He stated and carried me out to the wagon. He placed me in the back and climbed in. He grabbed a blanket and a pillow. He took the pillow and propped me up then placed the blanket over me. He sat beside me. I lay me head against his chest.

"The commander told me I would still have my place if a I returned..." He said quietly.

"Thats wonderful,"I said and smiled up at him. We stared into each others eyes. Ari poked his head in breaking the moment.

"You guys ready?"He asked. It was quiet until we started moving.

"There is something I want to ask you,"Valek said nervously and looked into my eyes. I was powerless to say anything so I just nodded.

"I want to know if you will marry me?" He asked me nervously. I threw my arms around him. As much as I loved him I never thought it would happen.

"Can I take that as a yes?"He asked softly.

"Of course."I stated.

"When we return to Ixia you won't be a food taster anymore. You will be a the commanders most trusted advisers fiancee." He said to me,"You may sleep where you would please. You can return to your old room which would be redone for you or you could stay with me. What would you like?"

"I would very much like to stay with you,"I said softly looking into his eyes. He smiled and kissed me lightly. When we stopped they refused to let me assist in anything that needed to be done. We were just inside Ixia and this was the last stop before the castle. They were gathering wood for a fire. I hopped out of the wagon and went to help them. Ari grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"No,"He said, " You are doing nothing."

* * *

Valeks POV

I saw Ari carrying Yelena back to the wagon. I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"What?" Janco asked me. I nodded to Ari and Yelena. She was starting to give him a fight. She pulled one of my dirty fight tricks and kneed him in the stomach. I laughed harder at that. She got out of his grip and came over and started helping again. It was Jancos turn. He picked her up. She fought again. She kicked him where it would more than likely make him hit his knees. Janco fell to his knees and she walked over and started helping again. My turn. I walked over to her and kissed her. We kept kissing and I felt her resolve dissolving. I picked her up and carried her back to the wagon. I sat her down and pulled away.

"No fair you play dirty,"She said and pouted. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Just sit here please. There is no point in you doing anything." I pleaded with her. She sighed and nodded. I went to help the others. After we got the fire built, I looked over at Yelena. She was asleep and laying at on odd angle. I walked over and lay her out so she would be more comfortable. She stirred a little and woke up. I heard Janco and Ari speaking to someone. I picked Yelena up and she snuggled against me. I smiled at her and walked over where Ari and Janco were speaking to someone. The man they were speaking to eyes immedaitely snapped to Yelena. I instantly realized this man was a magician. I did not like the way he was looking at Yelena, who was now sleeping in my arms.

"Ari, Janco take Yelena and go to the wagon." I commanded and handed Yelena to Ari. They did as I said without question. I could feel the magic pushing towards me.

"Might as well stop," I said,"I'm immune. Now tell me who you are and what you want. and Why you were looking at Yelena that way."

"What authority do you have over me?" The magician asked me.

"For your information I'm the Commanders military first in command. Now answer my question before I am forced to take action against you,"I stated."I am Althalos," He stated before asking,"So whats Yelena to you your sister?"

"No," I growled,"Shes my fiancee. How do you know her name?" I didn't get an answer because I didn't wait for one I heard Yelena shriek in what seemed like pain. I pulled my sword and put it at his neck.

"Stop before I kill you," I said harshly. I heard Yelenas scream die down. I dragged him to the wagon and had Ari throw me a pair of chains. I chained him then threw him in the back and had Janco watch him. I looked over at Yelena. She was breathing hard. I threw a glare at the magician. I walked over to Yelena. I brushed the hair out of her face and grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped the sweat off her face. Her body convulsed violently. I snapped my eyes at the man.

"Valek," She whimpered,"Valke it hurts. It hurts so bad." I pulled my sword and held it to the mans neck.

"I told you to stop," I said angrily.

"I can't," He replied.

"What did you do to her," I demanded.

"I cast a spell to make her relieve every pain she has ever felt. Both mental and physical. There is no reversal."He said calmly. Then I knew the exact moment she was relieving when she screamed, "Please stop, I will do better I promise." She was relieving the night Reyad had raped her. The pain did not stop for hours it went on. I did everything I could to keep her calm and to make sure she didn't get any other injuries. The years in the dungeon and many other pains she had felt. She let out a loud shriek and her body convulsed and she passed out. She was out cold. An hour later we arrived at the castle. I had Ari and Janco take her to my room and get the medic. I took the magician to the commander and explained what had happened. The commander sentenced him to death. The commander told me he wanted to see Yelena when she was feeling better. I took the man and threw him in the dungeon. I ran to my room and to Yelena. I looked at the medic,

"How is she?" I asked.


End file.
